


Roller Derby

by Lady_Starhawk



Category: Leverage
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-27
Updated: 2011-10-27
Packaged: 2017-10-25 00:48:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/269805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Starhawk/pseuds/Lady_Starhawk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I can't believe you got kicked out of the Roller Derby!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roller Derby

Title: Roller Derby

Author: Lady Starhawk

Rating: G

Pairing: Nope (friendship only, so I don't consider that a pairing)

Summary: I can't believe you got kicked out of the Roller Derby

Note: HUGE thanks to my beta medie shanachie. Any remaining mistakes are mine :).

"I can't believe you got kicked out of the Roller Derby."

Sophie was leading the way to the parking lot with Nate following close behind. Eliot had a big pink bag slung over his shoulder and was trying his hardest to hide a smile. Parker was still dressed in a pink miniskirt, tight faded rock band t-shirt, and leggings. She still had on her knee and elbow pads from the match that night.

"Now, Sophie, she didn't do it on purpose," Nate tried to calm down the grifter.

Sophie sighed and threw her hands up in frustration, "She never does it on purpose!"

Nate shook his head. "But we got what we needed to finish the job before she got us removed from the building, so I think we can still call this a win."

Parker was walking slower and slower. She didn't think she had done anything wrong. The woman came up on her blind side and grabbed her. She just did what Eliot taught her to do; that whole flip them over onto their back thing.

What she hadn't counted on was the rest of the team going after her in retaliation. As far as Parker was concerned, she did an admirable job keeping herself safe. She used the techniques Eliot had been teaching her and she remained relatively uninjured. She might have a black eye tomorrow, but that Amazon bitch was out for her head. So she felt she had gotten off pretty lightly.

The knee and elbow pads might need to become a permanent staple in her wardrobe though. It was amazing to throw an elbow at someone's head and not have the pain that it usually involved. Wrist guards were really good weapons as well.

Eliot slowed down to walk with Parker. "You did good out there."

Parker perked up at his praise. "Really?"

He nodded. "Got more out of our lessons than I thought ya would."

Parker nodded. She bit her lip as they got to the vehicles. "Can I ride with you?" She looked over at Sophie and Nate, who were still arguing about something.

"Of course." Eliot threw her bag in the bed of his truck and unlocked the passenger door. Parker climbed in, sighing as she shut the door. Sophie was scary when she was mad.

He stepped up onto the running board of the truck and whistled to get Nate and Sophie's attention. When they turned, he called, "I'll get her home. You two finish the wrap up with Hardison."

Nate nodded and almost shoved Sophie into the back of the van where Hardison was. "Keep your phones nearby."

Eliot nodded and climbed inside the truck. He started it up, turning the radio on softly. He pulled out his ear bud as he saw Parker do the same. "Now ya wanna tell me why you're hiding in my truck?"

She took a deep breath, before suggesting, "Because Sophie's scary when she's mad?"

He chuckled and pulled out of the parking space. "That's true darlin', but you didn't do anything that should have caused her to get that mad."

He pulled onto the interstate that would bring them back to the hotel they were staying at. After a few minutes she spoke up, "You didn't have to come and help me. I was doing just fine on my own."

Eliot agreed, "Yeah, but you shouldn't have to. Getting punched? That's my job."

"But if you had just let them eject me from the game they would have been able to finish the con."

"We finished the con. During the first round of the match we got what we needed to expose what was going on. We were just sticking around because you were having so much fun."

Parker shrugged her shoulders, but got a little smile on her face. "That _was_ a lot of fun."

"Plus, when else am I going to be able to fight with a dozen women who know how to take, and give a hit, at once?"

"I thought you didn't hit girls?"

"I never hit them first. Besides not a one of those Amazons was a girl." He chuckled lowly.

Parker looked at him with a cocked eyebrow. "There's something wrong with _you_."

They both laughed all the way to the hotel.

**Author's Note:**

> Written: June 8, 2010


End file.
